


Misfortune and Blessings

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Cop!Yang's Family [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bumblebabies, Coma, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Married Bees, Nobody Dies, no worries it ends good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: The worst happened: Yang got shot. Now Blake needs to be strong for their daughters... but it's so goddamn hard.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Cop!Yang's Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Misfortune and Blessings

When Blake got the phone call, she fell on her knees and cried.

Uncaring of the person on the other side of the line, her fear and anxiety took over, and she sat and hugged her legs. All of her fears just realized, she could afford falling down for some minutes.

“Mommy?”

Two pairs of golden kitten ears showed up and twitched seeing their mother in distress.

“Com’here kittens” she miraculously managed to say in between sobs, and hugged close her children.

It took her ten more minutes before she would be able to compose herself, and sugar coat the bad news for her precious kittens.

There’s been a shooting, and Officer Yang Xiao Long got shot.

It was a robbery went wrong, and they told Blake that Yang got hurt to protect an innocent.

_Figures_ , Blake thought. Their first meeting went the same way, with the only difference that both of them got out of it unscratched.

And just like the overused joke of “the agent got shot right before the retirement”, that was supposed to be Yang’s last day on the field. It wasn’t that funny when you had to experiment it firsthand. It wasn’t funny at all.

_I told her so many times I didn’t want her in the field anymore!_

_This is exactly what I feared._

_What about our children? What about me?_

_If only I convinced her sooner…_

Blake’s thoughts kept persecuting her all the way to the hospital. What else could have she done? Even Yin and Kai were so uncharacteristically quiet too… not that she could blame them.

She barely stopped the car that she was already out and running to the nearest reception desk.

“I’m looking for Yang Xiao Long, she got shot, I’m her wife!”

The woman at the desk nodded in understanding and quickly directed them to the right room. They arrived just in time to see Yang unconscious on a stretcher, in her way to surgery.

“Yang!” Blake ran toward her wife, only to be stopped by a doctor and a couple of nurses.

“Ma’am…”

“Let me go, I’m her wife!”

“Ma’am, please!” the doctor insisted “I understand, but we need to take her to surgery room, now. We’ll inform you of the situation as soon as we can, I swear.”

Blake stopped struggling and surrendered only for Yang’s sake.

The group of doctors and nurses disappeared behind a door, and Blake sat down on a chair, in between Yin and Kai, hugging her kittens close during the agonizing wait.

It took them a few hours of wait before getting any news. Surgery went well, but the injury wasn’t a light one… and Yang was now in a coma. They didn’t know when she would wake up, if she would wake up at all.

Blake tried to be strong for her children, she really did. She held them close, protectively, during their sobs, as her own tears silently fell down again.

_Yang…_

***

The sight of Yang, helpless in that hospital bed was a painful one. It was just so wrong to see such a fiery strong and kind woman reduced to… that. A body kept alive by tubes and machines.

Blake sit down beside the bed, held her hand and sweetly kissed her knuckles, content to just stay there while the kids did the talk. Flowers and countless drawings were all around.

“And then I made the last point and won the game!” Yin told excitedly “All my teammates cheered for me, it was great!” she paused “…I did it for you. Next time I’ll make it again for you to see, I promise!”

Blake felt like crying again.

Their kittens… what would they do if their mom will-

No, she didn’t want to finish that thought.

Luckily, a convenient distraction presented itself through the room door in the form of a rabbit Faunus with a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

“Oh, hi.” She said timidly.

Blake gave her a quizzically look: she didn’t know her. “Hi.” She said cautiously “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we never met.” Yin and Kai uncaringly stayed on the hospital bed, besides their mother. It was Kai’s turn to talk after all.

“I’m sorry, I’m Velvet!” she introduced herself “But you probably know me as the person your wife saved.”

Blake’s eyes widened, looking at Yang and then back to Velvet “Oh.”

Velvet looked around at all the flowers and cards “I guess this wasn’t very original, huh?” she said, gesturing at her own bouquet.

Blake took it and placed it with the others regardless “I’m sure she appreciates them anyway.”

A weird silence fell in the room, broken only by the murmurs of the kids.

“Listen” Velvet started “I am really sorry about what happened. She saved my life… and this is what she got in return? This is all my fault and I understand if you hate me. But I also needed to thank the hero who took that bullet for me.”

“…Velvet, right?” Blake hesitantly moved her ends on the other woman’s biceps in what hoped she was a reassuring gesture “I don’t hate you. And this is most certainly not your fault. Yang just did what she always does…” Blake looked fondly at the woman on the bed “Save people.”

Velvet nodded, part of a terrible weight lifting up from her shoulders. She dried a tear on her cheek, then looked over to the kids. Bright lilac eyes looked back at her with curiosity.

“They look just like her… ears aside” Velvet joked lightly.

“I know” Blake smiled “We had a lot of fun finding out who they took after while growing up, both in physical and personality traits…” she admitted “I wish she’ll be able to keep discovering them with me.” Blake said with lower voice, letting her fears and sadness show.

Now it was Velvet’s turn to offer her hands and reassurance “She will.”

Blake believed her.

***

They came to visit every day, and even stayed the night anytime they could. The thought of leaving Yang for more than strictly necessary was simply wrong.

Now it was, in fact, late night. The kids fell asleep cuddled up to their unconscious mother as usual and Blake was sitting on the chair, holding tight Yang’s hand to her chest. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as Blake let herself live this moment of vulnerability.

“Yang, if you can hear me… please, come back to me. I miss you, _we_ miss you and need you. Wake up, do it for me… please.” Blake begged.

Yang didn’t move the slightest.

Blake cried herself to sleep, clinging to that hand as long as it was warm.

***

Blake slightly woke up at the feeling of some movement. At first she thought it was either Yin or Kai needing the bathroom or something, until she localized it.

A tight hold of her hand.

Blake automatically returned it, before moving her gaze to the woman on the bed; the joy she proved when it met lilac eyes was indescribable.

“Yang!” Blake couldn’t help her cry of joy, uncaring of the early hour.

Yang just smiled back at her, mindful to keep her arms in a way that wouldn’t let her daughters fall from the bed.

“Hey.”

Even after waking up right after a coma, she just had to worry and take care of others, of her family.

Blake immediately moved to hug her, careful not to hurt her in the process, while their kids seemed to finally get awake and aware of the situation.

“Mom!”

“Awww, my kittens!”

They had tons of family hugs within the years, but this one was their best.

“How long was I out?” Yang asked Blake, her tone almost nonchalant despite her raspy voice.

“Long enough for me to look awful.” Blake joked “This is all your fault.” She missed it.

“You could never look anything but gorgeous.” was Yang’s answer, shooting a flirty smile.

Blake shook her head; she couldn’t believe her wife. Except, she totally did; that was so Yang.

Not able to resist anymore, Blake leaned in to kiss her. Yang moved, trying to straight up to kiss her wife properly, but accidentally interrupted the kiss instead.

“Ouch!” Yang hissed in pain, and fell back into the bed “You were right, I should’ve quit sooner.”

Blake just leaned down again to kiss Yang all over the face: cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, and then her lips again. Both of them sighed contently in finally get a proper kiss.

Yin and Kai promptly made fake gagging noises.

Their mothers ignored them.

Blake didn’t even care that she was right: she was just happy that the love of her life was back, and their family whole again. 

**Author's Note:**

> In these hard times, I just needed to see them struggle before reaching a happy ending.  
> I got kinda fond of this au and bumblebabies. Maybe you'll see more of them, who knows.


End file.
